Rest In Peace
by Lillith
Summary: A response to a challenge that I accepted. If you like Relena and dislike m/m relationships then you might not appreciate this fic. Also, I borrowed a quote (its @ the bottom of her profile) from Punk in Drublic (If you like KoRn, check out her two fics!)


Title: Rest In Peace Author: Lillith Type: Songfic/Angst Song: 'Greed' by Godsmack Characters: Pairing - 1x2 Antagonist - Relena  
  
***This fic will mainly be composed of Heero's thoughts narrating the story. Anything between ~.~ are Heero's thoughts Anything between '.' are the lyrics Anything between "." is normal speech Anything else is just their actions from a third person point of view***  
  
  
  
'Two faced! I feel you crawling under my skin.  
  
Sickened by your face.  
  
By the way, to think that you're so fucking kind?  
  
You ain't!'  
  
~Won't you ever leave me alone? When will you get the message? I HATE YOU. It's as simple as that, yet you cannot comprehend. Always a thorn in my side, you cling to me like a leech, knowing that I'm already taken. It churns my stomach to think of your persistent, manipulative ways. That's right, I see through your façade, unlike everyone else. Sweet and lovable, graceful and mature. that's what you make everyone believe. However, the green-eyed monster lurks within your hateful soul, driving away the one I desire and treasure most~  
  
'Hard to find how I feel, especially when you're hanging all over me.  
  
Hard to find how I feel, please someone help me!'  
  
"Where are you going, Duo?" asked Heero. His face remained expressionless, despite the fact that Relena was cutting off the circulation in his arm. The tone of his voice was almost as unreadable, only his braided baka would be able to detect the faintest hint of concern. Only him.  
  
~He just looked back at me and smiled before walking off. He didn't want to cause a scene; she would have her way. again. Why me of all people? What makes me so desirable that even loving another man can't change your mind? Just looking down at you now I want to shove a pistol down your throat, pull the trigger and walk away. Don't think I'll feel any regret or any remorse; I won't look back even once. Maybe then you'll finally shut up. God help me, why can't I just end her pathetic existence? I don't need a spoiled brat latching onto me, not when I have everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed. ~  
  
'I knew when an angel whispered into my ear,  
  
You gotta get her away.  
  
Hey little bitch! Be glad you finally walked away or  
  
you may have not lived another day.'  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. she wouldn't let me go," explained Heero. He had just entered the apartment they shared together and walked over to gather his lover into his arms. Duo snuggled into his embrace; the familiar goofy grin plastered on his face and whispered something in Heero's ear. The former Wing Zero pilot smiled as his God of Death began nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
~Why must she pop up everywhere we go? It was only yesterday that she last caught us walking down the street. Why can't she just let us be? This time, I won't let her push us around; I'll put a stop to this. I made up my mind last night, even with Duo snoring away in my arms. I feel a little uneasy as I walk straight up to her, staring into her cold sapphire eyes. I won't back down. No matter what, it will end today. The smile vanishes from her lips and she declares that I don't really want to be with Duo, that I just made a mistake. Her haughty and self-assured air got to be too much and the yelling begins~  
  
Unexpectedly, the little pacifist slaps him and runs off crying. "Mark my words, Heero! If I never get you, no one will!" she yells. Heero manages to swallow down his anger but is now assured that Relena will no longer be a problem. It was a good thing she left when she did, he was finding it hard to control himself. Finally, he turns to where his koi was standing, bracing himself for a big hug and loud, wet kisses.  
  
~Wait a minute. Where's Duo?!?~  
  
'Hard to find how I feel, especially when you're hanging all over me.  
  
Hard to find how I feel, please someone help me.  
  
~I didn't cry at all. Throughout the funeral and even as I watched them shoveling dirt onto the casket, no tears would come. I know it would have made me feel much better; it would help me deal with the grief more easily, but being a stoic, my stupid body wouldn't let me cry. Damn you, Relena. now I know what you meant. Why did you have to do this to Duo? He never did anything to you. And 'stealing me away from you' is not a good excuse either. You can't lose what was never yours to begin with. You conniving, heartless bitch.~  
  
Heero looked up when he heard muffled sniffling and felt a male body press against his. Awkwardly wrapping an arm around Quatre's shaking shoulders, the blond looks up at him with teary eyes. Nodding in response to an unspoken question, he then looked up at the tall young man pulling Quatre away gently. Trowa didn't move to hug him, nor did he say anything. He didn't need to; the single green eye that peered out from his gravity defying hair said all that needed to be said. It was the same with Wufei, but unlike Trowa, he didn't really know what it would be like to lose a best friend and a lover at the same time. After several moments, Quatre reassured Heero that they would be there for him and if he needed anything, he only had to ask. The three left, giving Heero some space and time to mourn by himself. Suddenly, he felt a familiar but unwanted presence.  
  
~She's back again. so help me God; I think I'm going to kill her. How dare she have the guts to sit at the front with us, her ugly nose buried in her stupid handkerchief, pretending to cry. She's a murderer, an actress, a fake. and I'm the only one that can see through her exterior. I'm the only one that can see and stop this evil. I hate you Relena, I hate you so much. words can't describe what I'm feeling right now. Never before has anything inspired such rage within me. Congratulations Miss Peacecraft for reawakening the fury lying dormant in my heart. This girl seems to fear nothing; the brainless whore goes so far as to try to seduce me even now~  
  
Hard to find how I feel, following me every step of the way.  
  
Hard to find how I feel, you greedy little baby!'  
  
~You'll never leave me alone, will you? Even when I threaten to kill you, you still seek me out. You've stuck by me, unwanted, ever since you found me on that beach. I wouldn't mind so much if you didn't always get in the way of my happiness. Now you've ripped my heart out and stomped on it in triumph. Why do you always have to get your way, Relena? Are you so used to being waited on hand and foot that you can't allow others to be happy? Well, I'm sorry your majesty, but it's time you realize that you're no longer on the throne. ~  
  
Heero shoved Relena away and walked over to Duo's grave. Kneeling down, he tenderly kissed the tombstone, a single tear finally making its way down his cheek. He placed a dozen roses on the soft, fresh earth. Four black roses for his Shinigami, to symbolize his hatred for Relena, his loneliness now that Duo was gone, and to let the love of his life know that he won't forget how one stupid onna ruined everything. Four red roses to symbolize the love and passion they shared, the bitter tears locked inside refusing to come out, and the blood Duo shed. Last but not least, there were four white roses to symbolize Duo's carefree nature, the beauty of his heart and soul and the purity of their love.  
  
Standing up, Heero sighed softly. "Rest in Peace, Duo." he whispered. He reached into the pocket of his black dress pants and calmly pulled out a gun. He aimed it at the shocked Relena who stood frozen, staring at him in horror. "You don't want to do this, Heero. He's gone now; his evilness won't corrupt you any longer. I'm the one you love, Heero!" she cried frantically. Heero just smiled as he pulled the trigger. "Rest in Peace, Relena." 


End file.
